Hardships
by Suliet-Is-Love
Summary: Set after episode 6. Ben is recovered from the Surgery. Sawyer and Kate were on the run, but were caught and now are back were they started this is a Jacket story Jack and Juliet. With some traces of Skate and Jate ,but friendly Jate.
1. Moment Of Caring

* * *

Set after episode 6. Ben is recovered from the Surgery. Sawyer and Kate were on the run, but were caught and now are back were they started; this is a Jacket story Jack and Juliet. With some traces of Skate and Jate ,but friendly Jate.

* * *

One of my first plotted stories, **I do not own Lost :(**

* * *

**Moment Of Caring**

Ben started punching Jack, He had found out Jack had tired to kill him. Juliet shut her eyes, not being able to see the man she longed for his death, beat up the man she loved.

"Ben Stop it"

"Shut it Juliet"

Juliet went running towards Jack, Ben slapped her, before she could reach Jack.

"Take Juliet away, she needs to be taught a lesson on manners."

Two men tattered men came and grabbed her and led her to another room, they threw her to the ground smiling evilly

"Well Shepherd your lucky, I must go take care of Juliet, teach her a few things."

Ben said giving Jack a wink and smirking.

"You touch her, and I'll fucken Kill you1"

"I'm sure"

With that Ben left the room and headed to where Juliet was being held.

"LEAVE"

The two men looked at one of another then to Ben.

"Did you not hear me; I said leave. I need to teach Juliet here a lesson."

The two men walked out the door with out hesitation.

"Well Juliet, what a predicament you're in"

"Ben please"

"Please what Juliet? Whatever happens is your own fault for loving that man."

Ben smirked and undid his pants walking towards Juliet, Juliet crawled away into a corner, crying. Ben grabbed Juliet's throat.  
"Stop your whining"

Ben pushed Juliet on to the ground and removed her clothes, he pushed inside her hard and fast, tears streamed down Juliet's face. Ben came to his release and pulled out of Juliet. She began crying harder.

"Shut up, you little whore"

Ben put his clothes back on and ordered the two men who were waiting outside to get an old blanket.

"See Juliet, now I'll bring that lover-boy of yours in here"

"Please Ben"

The two men came back and gave the blanket to Ben, Ben threw it at Juliet. Juliet grabbed it and looked at it, it was more of a rag then a blanket, she tried to cover as much as she could and stood up.

"I won't let you Ben"

"You stupid Bitch"

Ben pushed Juliet into the wall her head hit it and she fell. One of the men walked up to her and checked for a pulse.

"Boss she's unconscious"

"It's not my problem, it's the doctors."

Ben walked out the door, and retrieved Jack, he took him to the room were Juliet was being held, and pushed him in slamming the door behind him.

What Jack saw terrified him, there he saw the women who haunted his dreams, the women he dreamed of making love to over and over, to taste her. He saw her lying on the ground with a little piece of cloth covering her buddy, she was vulnerable, but Jack didn't take advantage he walked over to her, checking for her pulse barley even finding one. He lifted her up and set her so her back was to his chest. He checked her head for injuries, but she seemed to be fine. He kissed her hair and started rubbing her arms. Juliet began to stir, as soon as she felt someone's arms rubbing her she grew tense.

"It's okay"

"Jack?"

"Yeah"

Juliet shifted and looked into his eyes she began crying, Jack grabbed her and held her, she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here"

"Jack He…"

"It's okay"

"No it's not He raped me Jack"

Jack felt his insides bubble he would make, Ben pay for hurting Juliet like this, if it was the last thing he did.

"I won't let him hurt you again"

Jack said lifting Juliet's head and brushing his lips against hers giving her a tender kiss. Juliet opened her eyes and looked into Jacks.

"Thank-you"

Jack looked down at her forgetting she was naked he removed his shirt and handed it to her. Juliet placed it on.

"It's not much but..."

Before he could finish Juliet placed her lips on his.

"Thank you Jack"

Jack lowered Juliet to the ground and held her in his arms.

"Sleep"

Juliet closed her eyes Jack laid there feeling her breath on his naked chest. He then drifted off to sleep not long after.

* * *

Should i continue this or not.

Read and Review


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 :

The Plan

Juliet awoke, she had dreamt Ben had raped her; but Jack came in saying he'd protect her. Juliet stretched and turned around; with her face centimetres from a man's naked chest. Juliet sat up, panicking she looked around her and when she looked at the man's face she let out the breath she was holding.

"Jack" she barely whispered

It hit her, what happened was real and no dream. She began to cry, which woke Jack up.

"Hey, Hey don't cry Jules."

"Jules? No one has called me that in years"

Jack gave Juliet a goofy smile, and she let out a small giggle.

"Is someone laughing" Jack said nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Jack!"

Juliet threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mpfh"

Juliet pulled away horrified

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"Juliet, it's okay"

"No...No...It's not"

"Jules...Just shut up"

Juliet gave Jack the death glare.

"I beg your par..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence Jack crushed his lips against hers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Ben said entering the room with a smirk, Tom right behind him. Juliet moved closer to Jack, Jack wrapped his arms protectively around Juliet, to making her stay in place, her back to Ben.

"What do you want Ben?" Jack said with pure anger in his voice

"Jack...Jack your temper needs an adjustment"

"I saved your life you asshole, and you do this to Juliet"

"She misbehaved! And needed to pay the price"

"YOU BASTARD!!"

Jack started to get up, but Juliet stopped him, Juliet turned Jack's face to look into hers, and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

"What a heart warming scene...I think I'm going to be sick"

"Asshole" Juliet said through gritted teeth.

Ben simply smirked

"A word outside Juliet"

"No" Juliet said turning her face to look at Ben

"Juliet, you should listen"

Ben stared directly at Jack and pointed his fingers at him like a gun. Juliet's face went pale, and she put on Jack's shirt which was on the floor close by, and walked towards Ben.

"Jules..."

"I'll be fine Jack

Ben grabbed Juliet's arm and roughly pulled her outside.

"You and Jack will be moved to your old house"

"...There's a catch isn't there?"

"You'll also be working with James and Kate, at the rock site"

"No, I refuse Ben"

"Well if you don't Juliet, Your dearest Jack won't be staying around for much longer."

"Okay, we'll do it."

"I'd knew you'd see it my way"

Ben and Juliet re-entered the room

"Tom will you please call Alex and tell her to bring Juliet some clean working clothes"

"Yes sir"

Tom left the room talking on his walkie-talkie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door creaked open, and Alex appeared with a pile of folded clothes in her hands.

"Hey Juliet, I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"I've been better"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay Alex"

No... I'm going to get you out of here one day, me, you, Karl, and Jack away from this island."

Alex handed Juliet the clothes and walked out of the room. Juliet looked at the clothes in her hand.

"Umm Jack?"

"Yeah"

"Would you mind" Juliet began to blush "Turning around"

Jack let out a laugh, and turned around.

"No peeking"

"I won't"

Juliet got dressed quickly, when she was done she handed back Jack's shirt.

"Thanks Jack"

"It was no problem"

Alex re-entered the room

"It's time to go Juliet; Tom will be taking you to the site.


	3. Working Conditions

I own nothing, lost is not mine, if it was Jack and Juliet would be having hot sweaty Jungle sex

I own nothing, lost is not mine, if it was Jack and Juliet would be having hot sweaty Jungle sex. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long for an update. I simply lost my muse.

--

**Working Conditions**

XXXX At the cages XXXX

"Hey Freckles?"

"What Sawyer?"

"Want me to get you a fish biscuit?"

"No, I'm okay"

They fell silent; all of a sudden they heard rustling in the trees behind the cages, and out came Tom.

"Hello James"

"You son of a b…."

"….Jack?"

Sawyer looked at Kate, and followed her gaze; there he saw none other then the great doctor himself.

"James you and Miss Austen, will be working with Jack and Juliet"

"Hell no, I ain't working with her"

"You will James! Or that pretty girlfriend of yours will be hurt. Ben told me I could do whatever I want if you misbehave."

"So what kind of work will we be doing Smiles?" Sawyer said with pure sarcasm.

"We are going to your favorite place, the rock site." Sawyer groaned.

XXXX On the way to the rock site XXXX

"So Blondie what did you do, that got you into trouble with the chief?"

None of your business James"

"She killed Danny, to save you two, and got into trouble didn't you Juliet? She also doesn't listen when she's told to."

"Screw you Tom"

Tom turned around and smacked Juliet across the face. She fell to the ground. Jack went towards Tom, but Tom pulled out a gun from his back.

"You touch me Jack and I'll shoot her." Tom said indicating Juliet.

Jack walked towards where Juliet was on the ground, and took her hands in his. She looked up at him through teary eyes. Jack bent his head down and gave her a passionate yet tender kiss. Kate looked on surprised, but her face also had upset written on it. Sawyer watched her, it hurt him to know that she'd never love him the way she did Jack. Sawyer walked up to Kate, grabbed her and crushed his lips on hers. They all broke apart when they heard a gunshot. They turned to Tom, who held a gun pointed towards the sky.

"Lets get a move on, we're almost there."

They walked through a small clearing and came out onto the rock site.

"Jack and James you will be breaking the rocks, the girls will be bringing you them, after you break them, they will carry them to that pile."

Tom said pointing to a massive pile of rocks.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Sawyer said

"No funny business James or your end up like your pet rabbit number 8.'

Sawyer picked up the sledge hammer, and started smashing the rocks.


End file.
